Stuck In Bed
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt is sick and stuck in bed, which gives him the perfect opportunity to catch up on his videogames, until Mello comes and ruins it. Matt-Mello friendship


Stuck In Bed by blackdragonflower

Summary: Matt is sick and stuck in bed, which gives him the perfect opportunity to catch up on his videogames, until Mello comes and ruins it. Matt-Mello friendship

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: Matt's POV

---

I sat nestled in my sea of blankets and pillows. I didn't need to have a mirror to know my skin was paler than normal. Then I had a stupid fever to boot. Despite all that though, I was still smoking and my gameboy was still being played. I mean, I have to beat this level! Mello walked into the room with a scowl when he saw what I was doing.

"Matt!" The blonde stomped over, eyes narrowed, irritated. He reminded me of Godzilla, or King Kong on a rampage. He put down a bowl of tomato soup near my goggles on the nightstand. Then he snatched the cigarette from my mouth.

"Hey!" I began to cough.

"You're sick and you're smoking?! Real smart dumbass!" He snuffed the cig in the ashtray, which was also crowded on the nightstand.

Once I got over my coughing spell and slumped back into the covers, game paused. "So?"

"Matt you're not going to get better if you smoke and play videogames when you should be sleeping." Mello rolled his eyes and stripped his hand of the leather glove it was encased in. He put the back of his hand against my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled, it was nice and cool. I frowned when he took it away. "You've gotten worse..." He sighed.

"Actually I feel... Ah who am I kidding..." I was a wreck. I had nausea and a pretty high fever with _chills_ at the _exact_ same time. It was miserable.

"You think you hold something down?"

"I can try I guess..." Mello grabbed my gameboy and flicked it off.

"HEY!" I whimpered a teary childish look on my face. "I-I was so close... to beating the game!"

"Matt... You need to get better. You need to drink some fluids, not soda, and get plenty of sleep. You've done neither." I sighed. He wasn't falling for my look! Oh well... He picked up the bowl of tomato soup and ladled some of the creamy red liquid up. He held it to my lips so I could slurp it down. It felt nice going down my throat; I could tell it had been made from scratch. When Mello wants to, he can cook, _really_ well. It's always been a secret hobby of his. "So?"

"This tastes really good..." I grinned. "But you don't have to feed me like a baby..."

His cheeks turned a bright embarrassed red, even where his face was scarred up from his burn. He pushed the bowl into my hands and stood up annoyed. Shit... he's in one of those moods again. "Well thanks Matt! I'm just trying to help!"

"Mells! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"..." He held his arms across his chest and pouted angrily. That look always made me laugh.

"Mello... can you keep me some company? Since I can't play gameboy _or_ smoke I'm getting really bored, and I don't want to go to sleep..." I know how Mello feels. He wants to be needed by me. He wants me to come to him in my time of need, and I always have, because he's always been there as a friend, and I could count on him. In a way, I just set trap for him, and like always, this trap worked.

"...Fine, only because you're sick." He plopped back down on the bed and I grinned. "You should eat more of that... I worked hard on making it..."

"I know." I rubbed my runny nose into the edge of my sleeve. I followed his demanding request discarding the spoon just to sip from the edge of the bowl. Mello's cooking always seems to make me feel better no matter how bad or low I'm feeling. A chocolate bar magically appeared from nowhere and he began to nibble on that. I eyed it, eyebrow raised. I wonder... "Hey Mells? Can I see your chocolate bar for a minute?"

"...?" The slanted eyebrows said 'no.', but I knew in my condition, I would win. He rolled his eyes and broke of a corner handing it to me. I dipped it in the soup then popped into my mouth. Mmm, tastes good. It was a pretty unique taste with the creaminess of the warm soup and the sweetness of the chocolate bar. "What the hell did you just do?"

"Tomato soup plus chocolate! It tastes really good I swear!"

"You and your weird food combos..." Nonetheless, he broke off a piece of chocolate and dipped it in to try. "...It's not all bad... Better than your pickle in whip cream and chocolate sauce theory..." I smirked remembering that, it had been a joke that Mello had fallen for. He'd liked this combo though, which was a yay for me! He broke off another piece and dipped it in.

"Hey... that's my soup..." I whined.

"I can always make you more..."

"But..."

"Here..." The blonde snapped the bar in half and handed me the smaller one, of course. Together we ate tomato soup and chocolate mixed together.

"You know this isn't all bad being stuck in bed..." Mello snickered and took the empty soup bowl from me.

"Get some rest. The Kira case can only wait so long..." I smiled and pulled the covers over my head, willing to obey. The lights flickered off, and the door closed. I think it's kinda funny, that I feel miserable, but I feel happy all at the same time. One thing's for sure though, I don't want to be stuck in bed too much in the future, _if_ at all.


End file.
